Grounded For Halloween
by Coriana
Summary: Being locked up on Halloween with candy duty had not been on my agenda for the night. I, Gene Davis, was being kept away from the very thing that made up my existence. - Oneshot.


_Happy Samhain! Enjoy the night and don't get eaten. :-b _

* * *

_10/ 31 _

_I'm stuck inside on a beautiful Samhain night today. But actually, I'm being forced to stay inside tonight, by my parents. For something I did last year! Talk about grudges. No one can even prove that I stole pumpkins last year. I wasn't stealing pumpkins; they were Jack-O-Lanterns. Big. Difference._

_I was just trying to give Noll some friends._

Although, if Noll had said that he would go with me, I would be able to go out tonight. I mean, seriously. It's Halloween – it's in my blood to be my favorite day of the year. To keep me inside is to keep a piece of me locked up and hidden away. It's my instinct to run around at night, scaring people and living off of candy.

But some people just don't understand since Noll said he would not accompany me.

He wouldn't go with me, and my parents went to some Halloween party and left me here. Because somebody had to do the candy duty. And Noll _certainly _was not going to do that.

The foyer was very quiet, since Noll was in his room being quiet and all. And I was down here being bored and all, with nothing but my journal to keep me company.

I wrote:

_Yet to see the first kid. Hopefully there will be none this year._

Of course, the bell had to ring, just to be a sign of the devil. I grabbed a handful out of the big bowl of candy that Luella had stocked, and opened the door a little bit, to keep people from glancing in.

It's not that I was being secretive; it's just that most of the time people only came to big houses to try and peek into the expensive foyers.

I did not like to give them that pleasure.

"Trick or Treat!"

"What are you supposed to be," I said, boringly, not even caring as I gave the three kids a very limited amount of candy.

_I did not, in fact, have to ask, since they were all very clearly a small gang of white-sheet wearing people with cut out holes for their eyes. _

"I'm a ghost!" a girl said happily, anyway.

"You have no idea," I told them as they walked away.

Why do parents even let people come to the house with the pumpkin stealer? Don't the parents wonder if I was the one that stole their kid's pumpkins last year?

Not that there's any evidence to that.

_I'm beginning to feel a sugar rush coming on, since I'm eating twice as much candy as I am handing out (hey, I'm not going to get it anywhere else, and it has to look like I'm handing to out generously). Also, I'm only giving them the candy I dislike – like gumballs and the bad flavors of lollipops – the chocolate never leaves the threshold._

…_kid #49. He's also the twenty-fifth ghost I've seen. Please. Can anyone please try to be unique? For once? Who gives these kids permission to go out while they don't even look like ghosts? _

– _I have asked and something has spoken. Somebody just left who had been only wearing a large sack with the word 'Oats' written across the front. I gave him a handful of candy for creativity. Except he did look every uncomfortable and probably a little cold._

I wonder if Noll would come down if I passed out into a sugar coma and the little demons, ghouls, ghosts, and chicks wearing sexy outfits (I gave them handfuls of candy, too) continued to ring the doorbell. Would he just let it ring eternally and ignore them, or would he come down to see if I had left or died? I think he'd care more about if I disobeyed Luella and Martin and left compared to if I died.

Yeah.

I turned off the porch light, because I was hoping that maybe people would stop coming. But apparently that wasn't working, since they were still coming. How are they even coming here? We don't even live on a block; we live on an estate, which means that they're walking all the way down our road to get a tiny piece of candy. What kids will do for candy - I would never have done such a thing at that age.

I opened the door to see the third slenderman costume of the year.

"What do you want?" I said. The last two hadn't spoken to stay in character, so I didn't give them candy.

He continued to watch me and tried to look creepy.

"I can see your eyes," I told him, just in case he wasn't aware. When he still didn't say anything, I ignored him brandishing his candy bag and shut the door on him.

The next ones had to be some people that I currently despised very much.

"Gene, what are you doing here at this time of year?" These four were also a part of last year's Pumpkin Theft, but for some reason, nobody suspected them. Oh no, it must have been Gene Davis.

Stacy was there, wearing something being touted as sexy. I ignored her.

"I'm not giving you candy, go away. How could you mock me like this?" I said, attempting to close the door on them.

"If you don't give us our fair share, we'll have to do something to the house."

"I would like to see you toilet paper this house."

"Trust us, we could."

"All right, you do that, just remember Oliver's home."

"Hmm," he said. Noll had a reputation, no matter where you went. "Maybe we'll spare you, then, we'll see you tomorrow. Have fun with the candy."

"I hate you."

As they walked down the road, I was beginning to think of other ways to keep people from coming back. Maybe I could go and shut the gates at the entrance. But that would mean that I was leaving the house and that wasn't acceptable. Because knowing Noll, he would have come down at that moment to see I wasn't here and probably tattle.

Maybe I could bribe Noll with candy to make him go and close the gates.

Noll would have to like candy first, though, before I could bribe him with it.

I actually stopped eating candy at some point, since I was pretty sure I wasn't able to see straight anymore. I never thought I would ever stop denying candy, but apparently it was possible when I had full access to an overabundance of it.

_Finally, the children have stopped coming. I think I'll go to bed early tonight. _

Just as I was locking up the door, I saw one lone kid walking up to porch. I could hear Noll in the kitchen, after he had emerged from his room. He must have been suspecting that the trick-or-treaters were retiring.

I grabbed a small handful of candy, since I wasn't eating it any more I was being less possessive.

The kid looked at me, and he was just… normal. Just normal clothing and a small, paper lunch bag.

I didn't understand parents just letting their kids wander the streets. Seriously. Be responsible.

"What are you supposed to be?" I asked.

He didn't answer me, and I thought he must have been going for a slenderman vibe. He held his hand out.

Since I didn't feel like dealing with him, I dropped the candy into his palm.

They fell through and clattered onto the porch.

I was still processing the scattered candy on the ground, and the kid had disappeared when I finally looked up.

I went back inside and locked the door.

"Noll, being kept inside this Halloween wasn't for naught," I told my twin when I went into the kitchen. He was making tea and leaning against the counter as he took in my sugar-induced state.

I could see the disapproval in his face.

"I'm going to go write about it," I said, running off before he could respond. "Book! Oh, book!"


End file.
